The isolation and characterization of MPCs from human traumatized tissue obtained during wound debridements represents a valuable advance. This has allowed defining the characteristics of these cells and the potential factors involved in the development of heterotropic ossification. This may provide an understanding of the role of MPCs in wound repair and/or complications advancing the mechanistic knowledge in how MPCs are involved in the wound healing process. The overall effect of these ongoing studies would be to improve our understanding of the underlying mechanisms behind these potentially debilitating traumatic wound complications.